Gender Bender Universe
by trin619
Summary: Behold, the Ultimate Gender Bender Universe of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja! Cover art by RiotRebel.
1. Just an Average Day

Author's Note: Just my version of a full on gender bender universe of RC:9GN! So to start the story, how about a small character introduction?

Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.

* * *

Chapter 1: Just an Average Day

Hollie and Randi sit down at their usual table for lunch.

"So Cunningham, grave punching marathon at my house later?" Hollie asks.

"You know it," Randi answers. Hollie begins eating today's 'Mystery Meat.' "How can you eat that?" Randy asks disgusted. Hollie just shrugs and continues eating. Randi looks down at her tray before pushing aside. Suddenly the familiar sound of Henrey's gossip show fills the lunch room.

(Author's Note: As you can see, I'm trying to keep everyone's personality pretty much the same.)

"Hello Norrisville High! I'm Henry Weinerman bringing you your daily gossip report!" Henry says from the monitor hanging on the wall. Randi stopped listening after that. She turns her attention back to Hollie, who has already finished all her food.

"You gonna eat that?" she asks pointing to Randi's tray. Randi shakes her head in response.

"Go ahead," she says sliding the tray over to Hollie. Hollie starts eating again as Terence and Debben walk over.

"Hey Randi," Terence says.

"Hey Terence," Randi says a bit awkwardly, but Terence didn't seem to notice.

"Weinerman," Debben acknowles Hollie.

"Kang" Hollie says back. Randi rolls her eyes at their behavior.

"So, what's up?" Randi asks Terenece shifting a bit.

"We were wondering if we could sit with you guys," Terence explains.

"Our table is getting a little, weird," Debben finishes. Randi raises an eyebrow. Terence points to Debbie's and his usual table. There sat Becky, Flute Guy, and some others. They seemed to be in a heated arguement about something.

"Sure," Randi says. She then looks back at the monitor, as Terence sits next to her, and Debben next to Hollie. Henry is seen interviewing Morgan and his dance crew.

(Author's Note: Morgan is a guy's name too. Heh.)

Randi shrugs as a random student runs in yelling, "There's a robot attacking the gym!" Everyone else but Randi and Hollie run to the gym to see what's going on.

"Hey Hollie, you know what time it is?" Randi asks grabbing her mask from her jacket's pocket.

"Please don't include me in this," Hollie groans.

"It's Ninja O'Clock!" Randi exclaims slipping the mask on. The mystical fabric wraping itself around her body.

"Lame," Hollie mumbles.

"Smoke Bomb!" the now fully suited Ninja shouts, throwing a smoke bomb to the ground. Once the smoke clears, she's gone.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes! Woo! Finally, done! I think I did awesome! What do you think? Remember to Follow, Fave, and Comment!


	2. Review Responses

Author's Note: First off, this is not a chapter, but instead a response to all your reviews! And I may have edited the reviews just a tad, to make them all pretty. Hehe.

* * *

Thanks to...

TheRandoExpressRC9GN

MoneyNinja

For helping with some of the names!

* * *

Zanzar: I'd gender bend: Randy, Howard, and Heidi. PS, if ya need help, or get stuck feel free to message me.

Well... I did them! (And everyone else, but that's not the point.)

Zanzar: Cool. So maybe you can do a Randi/Henry (Randy/Heidi) one-shot.

I'm actually working on a side story for that.

Zanzar: Interesting. So what happens next?

Everything, but nothing at all! (Meaning: No spoilers!)

* * *

LARAMB: Change all of them!

Done, and done.

LARAMB: I honestly think you should do Holly.

Holly, Hollie, same difference right?

LARAMB: You should make one where Randi meets Randy.

Who told you my future plans?

* * *

felipe666: I have a request: Make a Valentine's day one-shot where Howard recieves lots of hatred letters, while Randy recieves one love letter, and he tries to figure out who wrote it. You can choose the character, as long as it's a girl. Mean while Howard tries (and fails every time) to improve his perfomance (By the way, Randy and Howard are boys.)

Thanks for the request, lots of people seem to like it. (Also if somebody else hasn't read it, you should.)

* * *

I3TSwift: Terence should be Randi's love interest.

NinjaofAwesomeness1412: Terence cause its Theresa in the show.

Don't worry, there will be some fluff with between lots of characters. But I've decieded to have romance a minimal part of the story.

* * *

Guest: Henery! Do not make an OC! It's always lame, and then they're just OP!

I know they do! Also, Henery, haha.

* * *

Liliana Dragonshard: Hahaha! Yay! I'm beginning to like genderbent. :-) Keep it up, and Happy Story Weaving!

Genderbent stories are my favorite! And thank you!

* * *

Nomi Norisu: I really love this is, and awesome chapter. Please make more chapters.

I love them too! And I will!

Nomi Norisu: Ok I understand.

It just bugged me. But now, it's all good! (For new readers: I changed the wrtiting style almost completely.)

* * *

MisstressofAwesomeness: LOVE IT! PLEASE WRITE SOME MORE.

OKAY I WILL.

* * *

Roxy Emeralds: I would just like to point out that a female ninja is called, "Kunoichi."

I know, but I like Ninja better. Kunoichi just doesn't have the same ring to it!

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry if I mispelled any usernames! See ya soon!


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note: I've been asked multiple times when I'm to update things. I'm trying! But, yeah, if you wanna be involved in the stories, I'll post some information below...

* * *

Title: Gender Bender Universe

Fandom: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

Title: Love Letters &amp; Hate Mail

Fandom: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

Title: Mutants or Evos?

Fandoms: Generator Rex - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtes (2012)

Title: Randi Cunningham

Fandom: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

Title: Welcome to Perfection

Fandoms: Doctor Who - Tremors

* * *

Author's Note: Right... guess I should explain now.

Beta Readers who'll help me write a chapter to a story, doesn't require the site's feature. This'll help me remain neutral (not biased) in how I write the stories. Besides, some of the best stories are written by more than one person!

Reviews always keep me going (good or not, I love hearing from you guys).

Any ideas, can be about the smallest things, let me hear them!

So, with that, Private Message me!


End file.
